Dark Romance
by Miss48
Summary: AU: Finn and Rachel have a lifetime of love to share but how much are you willing to give up for true love!
1. Old Friends

A/N: This is my first attempt at AU and I'm really excited about it. I've had this story swimming around in my head for a while and finally decided to share it. Let me know what you guys think!

* * *

Finn Hudson slipped into the back of the dark theater and slid into a seat. The show had already began but he wasn't missing anything he hadn't seen before. Finn had seen almost every Broadway play, it had started off innocent enough as a way to pass some time but now it had become almost an obsession. He had the playbills for every show he had attended as well. He didn't really know what the point of it all was but it gave him something to do. That was Finn's problem, he had nothing but time, and needed to fill it with something. Life could become boring easily when you had no where to be and nothing to do and Finn Hudson had pretty much done it all at some point or another. Finn was a lone wolf, it had been this way for what felt like forever, moving stealthily through time, never leaving any 1 solid mark on person or place. He was like a shadow and by the time people even realized he was there he was already gone. He had no family so to speak of and the family he did have, he had not spoken to in years. They were not a traditional family unit, they were made from necessity, but Finn had moved on years ago. Finn Hudson was truly a loner, in the most basic and simplistic sense of the word. That was why Finn loved New York so much, though he had lived all over the US, the city was huge, an easy Mecca to be invisible in. While at the same time the perfect place to draw attention to yourself if you so chose to. Finn knew how to get a person's attention, don't get him wrong, but recently, or what was recent to him, he preferred to travel alone, it was a life style choice. Life was much more simple when you were living it for your own accord and yours only. Finn shifted in his seat, he could smell life all around him. The interesting bouquet that crowds of people brought on, a mix of individual fragrances coming together to make a new one. But under all the perfume and cologne he could smell human life itself, the sweetness of sweat, the metallic undertones of blood.

Finn leaned his head back against the wall behind him. He was bored with this, not just the show but the state of his life right now. He was in a slump and for Finn Hudson slumps only meant one thing, it was time to move on. Find another place to inhabit, find another story to write, another life to live. Time had come to be Finn's enemy, days followed days and years to years. People dream of living forever, of being able to never leave this rotating ball of dirt humans call home, but the idea seemed stupid to Finn. He wasn't suicidal, he didn't wish to die or anything like that. He just wanted a challenge, something to make his existence worth more than it currently was. Finn was simply bored with it all. He looked at the young women beside him and she smiled sweetly at him. She was cute in a traditional sort of way; blond haired, blue eyed and thin. She met societies standards of beauty and Finn had had plenty of women just like her. And it made him shudder a little, that this women who by every rightful standard was a beauty he saw as being simply ordinary. That was because Finn knew that there were hundreds of other girls just like her, there was nothing to make her stand out in a crowd, nothing to leave a lasting impression on a mind filled with so much, a mind such as his own. He chuckled a little to himself as he realized that this women, he would forget her face before he even left the building. Ordinary he thought again, just like all the life around him.

Finn started to push himself up from his seat to leave when a single sound, a voice sent chills down his spine. It was extraordinary, beautiful and perfectly pitched. Voices like those came once in a generation. It stilled him in his motion because he knew the voice, he had heard it before, years ago. He was sure of it before he even saw her, before the physical recognition kicked in. He would know that voice anywhere, it haunted his dreams. It had been a long time since he had seen her and he idly wondered what she was doing in New York. Last he had heard she was living overseas, not that he kept close tabs on her, or anyone for that matter. But there were so few people like them out there that you almost had to know, to some extent, what was going on with them. He lowered himself back down into his seat, his eyes following her every move. He was far from the stage but he could see her well enough to know she hadn't changed a bit. What was he expecting though, her beauty was timeless.

Rachel Berry left her dressing room after her show, a black duffle thrown over her shoulder. She had just recently gotten back to New York after spending some significant time overseas, to much time really, it had almost felt like she was running. Not that she had much of anything to run from. Rachel had her talent, and her talent alone but that was all she really needed. It gave her the fuel to achieve everything she needed in life, including this walk on lead role on Broadway. Okay so it wasn't really her fault that the actress originally slated for this role had fallen ill but it had only taken a bit of convincing to put her in it. Rachel didn't need dress rehearsals and practice time, she was a pro when it came to musical theater, she had more than enough real life experience. Her looks didn't hurt her either, she was beautiful in a girl next door sort of way. She was sneaky pretty, you didn't realize she had you, until she had you. Rachel dazzled and she knew it.

Rachel pushed through the heavy metal doors and into the cool night air. She had been a lot of place and seen a lot of things but New York had a place in her heart. The city buzzed with life, it was never quiet, there was an energy that crackled through the air that could hardly be rivaled. Maybe only Tokyo and Los Angelus gave her the same static feeling. The breeze caught her hair blowing it around her face, bringing the smells of the city into her nose. Life, the city always smelled like life, maybe that was the appeal of it. Then she caught a scent she had not smelled in a long time, a smell of her past, of what she was. She spun around quickly knowing who it was before she was even all the way around.

"Rachel Berry" he voice was soft and comforting.

It was a voice she knew well, a voice she had heard daily for years and yet it sounded foreign because she had not heard it in so many years. The crowd around them swelled towards her asking for autographs. They didn't know who this mysterious new comer was but they knew she was something special, they wanted a piece of her. She grabbed Finn's arm and pulled him down the street. No words were exchanged until they ducked out of the bustle of the city into a dark alley. Most people would be afraid of dark alley's at night but Rachel didn't fear much. A bum looked up at them hungrily and she sneered at him.

"Leave, Now" she hissed at him.

"You can't tell me to leave, this is my ally bitch" he stood and walked towards her.

Finn stood against the wall watching the scene before him. He knew how this was going to turn out and he was finding it all to be slightly over dramatic. Finn would have just kicked the dudes ass but his was not his fight, he was going to let Rachel deal with this on her own, she could handle herself. She grabbed the man by the shoulders, looked deep into his eyes and spoke lowly and steadily.

"Get out of this ally and don't come back"

Her big brown eyes caught his, her pupils dilating in the low light of the moon.

"Okay" the man said staring back at her, her knuckles white as they gripped his jacket. "I won't come back"

Finn rolled his eyes, he would have taken a much cooler method of dealing with this. Something that involved some tossing or something like that. He ran his finger's through his hair as the man walked steadily out into the street, it was all very anti-climatic. Finn tapped his foot in anticipation of her speaking as she smoothed her clothing and turned towards him. Did she always have to be so damn dramatic?

"It's been a while" she said softly looking up into his eyes.

"76 years but whose counting" he propped his foot up against the brick wall behind him.

"Are you sure it's been that long" Rachel asked, where the hell had the years gone?

" Yeah" he said simply looking at her.

"When was the last time?" she was racking her brain. It wasn't that she didn't remember but more that she had felt he had always been with her over the years.

"Atlanta August of 1934" Finn said recalling the time easily to mind.

"Yeah, those were the good days" she laughed it rolled off her tongue easily.

"Yes they were, how much our world has changed"

"And yet we never do. How ironic"

She found herself lost in a long past memory for a second before his voice broke the silence between them. It was an easy silence, she was comfortable with him, she always had been.

"You look good Rach, not a day over 20" he smiled at his own joke.

"Who would have guessed I'll be 207 in December right" she smiled up at him.

It was good to see him again after all this time. They had multiple lifetimes of memories harbored in their never changing frames and yet it was easy for them. Time would never be an issue for them.

"You hungry" his eyes shown down at her, his fangs poking out from his upturned lips.

"Famished" she responded.


	2. 1823

March 1823

Rachel had always been told how dangerous it was in the woods but she was not afraid. It was a commonly known fact that people had a tendency to disappear from time to time, animal attacks and the such. But this was her favorite place to be, alone with nature and her thoughts. Rachel did not meet societies standards of what she should be. She was 20 years old and the only definite in her future was marriage and babies. But Rachel wanted more, she wanted her own life and that caused friction at home. Her family wanted her to step up and do what a well raised women does, they encouraged her to find a good man to take care of her while she gave him babies and took care of his home. Rachel found herself spending a lot more time sequestered away in the woods, dreaming of a life outside of the rolling farms of Western Ohio. There was a world out there that she wanted to see and experience.

Rachel removed her bonnet from her head and hiked her dress up as she made her way through the thick undergrowth to the clearing. This was her special place, she loved to sit in the filtered sunlight and dream. Sometimes she would sing, her angelic voice carrying across the empty space, her audience the trees and animals. They were the perfect audience, she always had them captivated. Rachel was only in the clearing for a short time when she felt a foreign presence. She looked up to see a young man standing across the field. Her body tensed up, she never saw people in the woods, she was always alone out here. The man was unfamiliar to her, he was average height but his dress was peculiar. He did not look like he was from around here. Before she could move he was towering over her and fear ran through her veins. How did he get across the field so quickly, what did he want with her? He pulled her to her feet by her shoulders and she let a scream escape her lips, but there was nobody around to hear it. She tried to fight against him but he was so strong he simply held her in place. She screamed again, her powerful voice rocking out of her small body.

"Shut up" he hissed at her staring deep into her big brown eyes.

Her eyes were locked with his, her mouth clamped shut. She just watched as fangs replaced his canines and he smiled at her.

"You will do just fine" he laughed, his voice thick with a British accent, before bending his head and sinking his fangs into the soft flesh of her neck.

* * *

Rachel's head was pounding, she felt like her body was on fire. There was a burning feeling shooting from every inch of her frame. She hesitantly slid her eyes open. The room was dark but she could see well, she had no idea where she was but it was cold and damp. She wasn't alone, she could sense others around her though she could not make out anything other than darkened frames. She moved her arm to her neck but felt nothing but cold smooth flesh under her fingers. She didn't know what was going on, the last thing she remembered was the sun glistening off the fangs of the young man in the woods. She remembered the pain as the fangs sank deep into her neck, as he drank her life from her, the last thought in her mind, before she blacked out, of her family. She felt as though she was burning alive, every move she made sent excruciating shocks through her small frame. She sat up against the wall, pulling her knees to her chest. She noticed a dark black sun marked on her wrist. She had seen tattoos on men who had been soldiers but never on a women. She rubbed it with a finger and cried out as pain shot up her arm, it was defiantly real. Rachel was scared, she had no idea what was going on. What had happened to her, where she was and who these other people were. Rachel didn't want to draw attention to herself, so she sat silently against that wall in agony. How much time had passed minutes, hours, days, a week? And she was thirsty, god was she ever thirsty. The thirst actually burned deep down inside her. She felt like she was loosing her mind.

Her body tensed as a dark shadow approached her. He was moving cautiously through the dark room. The tall framed man stood over her looking down at her. Her eyes were dark and glinting and she flinched under his gaze.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he said sliding down the wall beside her.

They both sat in silence for a short while, neither making a move or an attempt to speak. Finally he turned his head to look in her direction holding out his hand, she noticed the tattoo on his wrist it matched hers.

"Finn Hudson" his voice was smooth almost velvety.

Rachel was taken a little aback by how stunningly handsome he was. Tall, lean but broad shouldered with this brown hair that seemed to stick out from all over.

"Rachel Berry" she responded.

She had questions, so many questions but she could not get the words to form. It took an effort just for her to speak. She was so thirsty her throat was burning. He didn't say anything else, waiting for her to speak. He would occasionally look over at her, appraising her.

"I'm so thirsty" she finally gasped out, her voice rough.

"That will pass, or at least you will learn to control it better" he said.

"Control the thirst?" she questioned.

"Yeah, it doesn't get any easier but your will power will get stronger"

"What is happening to me?" she whispered her head pounding with each word.

"Your being reborn" he said simply.

"Pardon?" she asked angling her body more towards his.

"The pounding headache, the way your body feels like it's on fire. The unwavering thirst. What is left of your human life is being killed off" he tried to explain.

"I'm dying?" she gasped

"No Miss Berry, you have already died." She gasped at his words "But the demon is taking it's residence, you are being reborn, you are becoming one of us" his words made no sense to her.

"One of what?"

"Vampire"

"Vampire" the word seemed so foreign. Vampires were the tales of stories and legends. They were not real things but metaphors for all that was wrong in the world. Or at least that was what Rachel had come to believe. But sitting here in this dark basement the reality hit her that maybe everything she had believed had been wrong. Maybe there was a lot about her world she did see. "Did you do this to me?"

"No" he said simply "Your purpose is the same as mine. They are creating an army of night walkers, they want their territory back."

"A vampire army?" she began "Mr. Hudson that sounds completely absurd."

"What is stronger than an army of newborn vampires" he asked her

She didn't really know the answer to his question so she just shrugged running her fingers over the tattoo. He noticed her action

"We are daywalkers" he said simply.

"Daywalkers" she asked

He nodded to the tattoo on his own wrist "The ink they made to mark us was cursed by a witch which allows us to walk in the sunlight. We are their secret weapon, Vampires who can walk in the daylight."

Then she began to laugh then and he looked at her puzzled "I'm a Vampire, I have fangs and drink blood and have a tattoo that allows me to walk in sunlight. Mr. Hudson are you crazy? Are you an insane person?"

"I am completely sane Miss Berry" he said evenly

"You want me to believe that I'm, we are vampires. Vampires created to take back this territory from the humans"

"Seeing is believing"

He turned to her and she watched in awe as fangs slid down to replace his canine teeth. She reached a finger in her direction, her muscles burning with the movement. She placed one finger against the sharp point of his fang. It dug into her flesh but didn't break the skin. She could not believe this was happening, she had to be dreaming, she must have fallen asleep in the woods. She willed herself to wake up, to come back to reality but nothing happened. When she removed her finger his fangs slid up and he spoke again

"This is our reality Miss Berry" it was like he had known what she was thinking.


	3. Compulsion

A/N: OMG I'm having so much fun writing this story. I hope you all are enjoying reading it!

* * *

Finn's apartment was on the Upper Westside of Manhattan and would have hit a normal person hard in the wallet. But Finn wasn't like other people and all he needed to do was have a little conversation with the landlord to get his apartment at a great rate. On average Finn didn't use compulsion a lot, something about messing with people's brains sat wrong with him. Sometimes however you had to do what you had to do to survive. Sure Finn didn't exactly need a large two bedroom loft on the Upper Westside of Manhattan but he had been alive for a long time. He had spent his fair share of years living in crappy studio apartments and even crappier low income rentals. Finn was almost 208 years old, he paid his dues ten fold, now he was just enjoying what he could. He had spent a lot of years hiding from society, feeling bad about what he was, feeling as if he didn't deserve to live a good life. You could only live in squalor for some many decades before changing your outlook. Finn had not lived below his means since the late 1970s and now he could not go back to that lifestyle. He liked having possessions, sure he didn't always use the best methods to achieve them, but he wasn't hurting anyone. Rachel looked up at the tall building

"You live here?" she gasped

"Yeah" Finn smiled down at her as people milled around them on the street.

Finn could smell the slight hints of blood in the air, he was hungry, it had been a few days since he fed. Finn used to live in starvation mode, waiting until it was absolutely necessary to feed so he could stretch out his feeding patterns, but he usually didn't follow a starvation diet anymore. It was not comfortable, in fact it was painful, to deprive himself of sustenance.

"This is the Upper Westside Finn" Rachel was in awe.

She tended to keep her residences modest because they didn't draw attention to her. While overseas she lived in a small condo in London. It was nothing to get excited about, it was a place to sleep and hide away from the world. She had only been in Manhattan a month but had decided to follow the same model here, opting for the East Village. Her building didn't even have a doorman but Rachel didn't really need the protection anyway.

"Yeah. It's nice isn't it" Finn pulled her towards the door.

"The Upper Westside Finn, How can you even afford to live here. Rents are 5 grand a month easy" Rachel was staring at him now.

"You mean to tell me you haven't made some serious cash in the last 187 years?" he questioned lowering his voice as they entered the building.

"Well yeah but" she started

"I mean we banked in the 20's, tearing up Hollywood. And I heard about your stage success in the 40's" he smiled at her.

"Finn" she began "I've also blown some serious cash in the last 187 years. Plus is it really good to draw attention to yourself. You look like your 20, who can afford an Upper Westside apartment at 20" she questioned as the elevator rose to the 17th floor.

"This is New York, nobody notices me. Besides I just tell them I inherited a lot of money if anybody asks. Which they never do"

The look in Finn's eyes told her to drop it. He really didn't want to get into the ethics of using compulsion to get ahead in life. Rachel had always been very strict about how they use their abilities, not to use it unless it was necessary to their existence and Finn knew that this was not a necessity. But there was no way he was going back to living in a studio in Harlem like he did in the 60's.

* * *

Finn's apartment was gorgeous. His style was modern and clean with lots of stainless steel and dark woods. The floors were a dark cherry, the walls a soft tan, the furniture was new and manly and the kitchen, the kitchen was amazing with top of the line appliances. It was kind of crazy to have such a nice kitchen when you didn't actually eat anything

"They came with the place" he said reading her thoughts like he always could.

It wasn't actual mind reading but more of a physical connection they shared. They had the same maker, were made of the same blood, they were connected to each other, could sense the others thoughts.

"Besides it would be weird to have people over and have an empty kitchen" he laughed.

"You have people over, like real friends" she was in awe, she had always kept to herself since she left her own kind. Sure she had passing friends but she always moved on, no need to get attached, she would outlive them anyway.

"Life was getting lonely. I sort of had an epiphany in the 70's, but there will be time for reminiscing later, I'm starving" he said evenly.

Rachel made her way to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge. It was empty, nothing was in it but a bottle of red wine. She turned to him puzzled and he was looking at her with the same expression.

"What are you looking for?"

"Dinner" she said evenly.

Finn whistled and Rachel could hear someone stirring deep in the bowls of his apartment. Down the hallway came a beautiful blond, her neck was scarred with fang marks and she smelled amazing. Rachel scoffed though, she had not drank fresh blood in years, that's what they had blood banks for.

"Hi Finny" she said evenly draping her arms around him.

"Rachel this is Quinn, Rachel is an old friend of mine" he said looking down at Quinn.

"Old like you?" she asked staring at Rachel.

"Yep" Finn said evenly his mouth watering, his fangs yearning to drop down.

"Are you kidding me Finn?" Rachel snapped, what was he doing, this was dangerous.

"What?" he looked across to her, his eyes getting darker by the minute.

"What are you doing?" She hissed at him.

The girl just standing watching the exchange. Her eyes were defiantly glazed over, an effect of continual blood loss and extended periods of compulsion.

" She's my human." He stated bluntly.

"Your Human? What is this 1850?"

"Look she likes being here with me, she found me. I didn't nothing to bring her or keep her here. Sure I have to compell her sometimes to keep her from sharing my secret with the world but at least I always have dinner" Finn said to her.

"That's what they have blood banks for Finn" Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

"I prefer fresh blood, the warmth, the smell, the beating of the heart" Finn explained.

"Finn really? Get a fucking microwave and get over it. This is dangerous to our people."

"I got this under control Rachel" he said evenly.

He didn't understand what the issue was, he had been using humans like this for decades, he never chose them, they chose him, found him in bars, clubs and at work. And he never hurt or killed them. He would use them for a while, then send them on there way, all memories of him, of what he was, compelled away. It was the easiest way for him to feed his hunger without creating havoc on the lives of the people around him.

"Well I hope so Finn, it was good to see you again. Take Care" Rachel turned towards the door.

That's when Finn felt it, in the pit of his stomach, he had not felt that longing, pain in 76 years, since the last time she turned her back and walked out of his life. In all his years, in all the places he had been he had never met anyone quite like Rachel, never knew anyone who made him feel the way Rachel did, human or vampire. Rachel Berry was a truly unique women and she had been a blessing on Finn's somewhat pitiful life. He didn't remember much about his human life, little bits and pieces of centuries old memories. He and Rachel had risen up out of a horrible situation together. They had lived when many of their kind were hunted and killed, moving through the world, through time together.

"Wait" he called out and she stopped.

As she stopped, a feeling of joy rose in her frozen body. Seeing Finn again had been just what she needed in her rambling existence. The last 76 years had been rough on her, her reasons for leaving had been justified or so she thought, but time can change your outlook on things. That was one thing she realized when you had nothing but infinite time before you. When everyone you met you would out live. When you had to hide who you were from everyone, live in fear of being hunted. Vampires were the things of stories and legends, most people went through life unaware of the vast network of things that really existed. But there were those out there who knew, as long as their had been vampires, there had been hunters, generations of mortals whose sole purpose was to find the undead and make them just dead. So her people went into hiding, as the world modernized they had to get smarter, sneakier.

Finn turned to the young beautiful blond and his fangs slid down. Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes. If he though he was going to convince her this was a good idea he was wrong. He dug his fangs into the flesh of his own wrist and she felt her eyes widen in shock.

"Drink this" he said to Quinn she took his hand and obeyed slurping the dark red blood from the wound on his wrist.

Before her eyes Rachel saw the marks on the girls neck and arms heal and fade away until there was no trace of them. She appeared to grow stronger, she looked healthier and more vibrant. The way a young women should look. Then Finn leaned down and looked deep into her eyes, his pupils expanding and contracting as he used his magic against her. There was something so sexy about watching Finn in his natural state.

"Quinn, it's time for you to leave. You are going to go back home to Ohio, you will remember nothing of me or my friend Rachel. If you saw us on the street we would be just two strangers. You will remember nothing of what we are and you will go back to thinking vampires are just stories."

"I should leave. I won't remember you or Rachel or what you are" Quinn droned on her voice flat and emotionless.

"Goodbye Quinn" Finn said evenly

"Goodbye…" she started his name already escaping her mind.

"Go pack your things and hurry" Finn said staring deep into her eyes.

"I'm going to go pack my things, I need to return to Ohio" she said evenly.

The girl walked through the apartment in a daze packing her things before leaving without a look back. Rachel smiled up at Finn and crossed the space slamming into him in a fierce hug. If he had been human he would have flown across the room with her strength.

"Thank You Finn, for doing that" she said

"Eh, I was getting tired of her anyway" he laughed.

"Seriously Finn, Thanks. You could have shoved me out the door and told me to mind my own business."

"I wouldn't do that Rach."

"I've put you through so much Finn, and you have always been gracious. You are a good man" She felt like she was back on the farm in Ohio.

Only Finn could make her feel as if no time had passed. As if she was still that 20 year old girl full of promise and hope and not a jaded 207 year old vampire who had seen and caused her fair share of chaos. There was something about him, from day one, she felt complete around him.

"I've missed you Rach" he said smiling his fangs still glistening in the moonlight from the window. "It's been a lonely existence lately"

"And I've missed you Finn" she smiled up at him. Her beautiful eyes catching his.

Rachel leaned up towards his mouth running her tongue against his lips and then across one of his fangs. He shuddered at the feeling. Finn had been with other women since Rachel but none of them had her passion. Being with a human was lackluster, you could not express yourself the way you could with another vampire. Rachel and him had ruined more than a few beds in their day.

"So how about this donated blood?" he asked.

He wanted her, so bad but they could not just jump back into old routines. While he didn't remember his human life he could remember everyday of his vampire existence and there was a lot he and Rachel had to discuss. Plus he was starving, he could feel himself getting weak.

"Come on, I have some at my place" she smiled at him her own fangs poking out now.

He wasn't sure if it was the mention of dinner or the passion from her sort of kiss but he could see that familiar look in her eyes. Finn smiled, he had something to live for again, and he was actually excited for the future.


	4. Freedom

Rachel's loud laughter filled her tiny space. Her and Finn were crammed on her small couch, bags of blood in their hands. They didn't even know how long they had been sitting there, reminiscing about the centuries of times they had together. The sun had risen and it filled the room with bright sunlight. It was one thing that Rachel was happy about, as Daywalkers they were able to lead mostly normal lives. Some of their kind had live by the light of the moon alone. She could not image living an endless life, never able to venture out into the bright sunlight. The rising sun could make even the loneliest of times better. Finn brought the blood up to his lips sucking through a hole he had ripped in the corner.

"This isn't so bad" he said to her smiling.

"Told you" she laughed "Microwaves one of humanities best inventions"

"Yeah guess I should get a fucking microwave" he said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Real mature Mr. Hudson" she said daintily.

He stretched his long legs out resting them across her lap. She was sitting with her legs folded under her.

"You can take the girl out of the 1820's but you can't take the 1820's out of the girl" he sighed.

"Hey I think I've modernized quite well" she responded.

And she had. Nobody would guess that Rachel was anything but a average 20 year old girl. She had traded long dresses and bonnets for jeans and tee-shirts. Finn still remembered the first time he had seen her all those ages ago. Her long dress dirty and torn, her pinned hair falling around in disarray, still clutching a bonnet in her hand. Rachel had always been good at adopting the dress of the day, of fitting in with times. She had the most problems with adapting the way she spoke, the way she acted. She had been raised a certain way and every generation had new rules and they had to constantly adapt to those. He remembered the first time he saw her in pants in the 1920s, it was such a sight to see the old Victorian dress of their era die out and a surgance of women dressing more like men emerge. Now as he ran his brown eyes over her tiny frame he saw a 21st century women. Still just as beautiful as she always was. He smiled at her his mind drifting back to the early days of their new life.

"What are you thinking about" she sipped her blood through a straw.

"July 28, 1825"

* * *

_Ohio- July 28 1825_

_It had been over two years since they were changed into the demons they now were. Two years and the master had not made a move. They would run mini attacks on small villages, the Daywalkers would scope out the situation for a few days and then they would attack under the cover of darkness. But they had not gained much ground in regaining their makers land. The truth was the maker had not realized how hard it would be to control his large army of newborn vampires. Newborns were violent, unpredictable and very hard to control and the older vampires were out numbered. It was hard to keep their army feed and controlled without drawing attention to themselves before they were ready to attack. That and the humans were fighting back, they were onto what was happening and they were getting better at fighting the vampires._

_Rachel and Finn had become inseparable in the past two years. They didn't have a romantic relationship but instead a strong friendship. They related to one another, and Rachel guessed they might have been good friends in their human lives. It was late July and western Ohio was in the middle of a heat wave. The vampire army lived together in an old farmhouse. It was cramped, dilapidated and tensions were running high as the vampires fought for space. Rachel, Finn and a handful of their fellow Daywalkers took advantage of the daylight hours, moving through the house as their counterparts slept in the basement and darkened rooms. On that particular day they were sprawled around the parlor, the sunlight seeping through the windows, dust bunnies floating in it's rays._

_"I say we just take off one of these days" Noah Puckerman spoke._

_He was a young, cocky man from Columbus and he was pissed off. He was nobodies servant boy and he was not happy about being a part of this army. He had enjoyed his human life, he was rich and a popular ladies man, or at least he had been._

_"No way, the maker will find us and have us finished off" Finn began "we can't leave until he releases us"_

_"Or dies" Puck, as he was called, scoffed._

_"No way, that will never work" Rachel said softly_

_"I thought women were meant to be seen and not heard" Puck shot at her_

_Rachel rolled her eyes, Puck was a bit of a chauvinist, that didn't shock Rachel though most men were. Before she even had a chance to respond they heard a commotion outside the house. It was tucked deep in the woods, they never got visitors out here and the vampires tensed._

_"Do you smell something burning?" Rachel asked suddenly_

_Thick smoke filled the room as the roof of the house caught on fire. Outside a large mob was throwing burning torches on the old wooden framed building. The dry wood was catching quickly._

_"Run" Puck shouted shooting to his feet._

_They raced to the rear of the house bursting out into the bright sunlight running for the woods that backed the house. Inside they could hear the screams of the vampires dying. They were trapped, they had no where to go, the fire would kill them, as would the sun. The humans had been smart. They did not know about the small group, their number not more than 10, of Daywalkers who now stood at the clearings edge watching their comrades burn to death. A couple of the vamps burst out into the daylight, their skin sizzling in the sunlight, grabbing at the humans in the clearing. They were free, free of the army, free of their maker. They were on their own, saved from death by a witches curse._

_

* * *

_

November 2010

"That's when our afterlife truly began" she smiled at the man next to her.

"We were finally free to live our lives as we pleased. It was glorious" Finn responded

"Do you ever wonder what happened to the others?" she asked

When they had left the burning building they had stood together and watched it burn to the ground. The humans dancing around them unaware of what they were, of what evil was in their presence. They could have banded together, taken the lives of the humans in the clearing but none of them had moved. Despite their nature they just stood and watched the demise of what had been their prison and as night fell they slowly left, one by one, on their own life paths now.

"I actually spent the 70's in Vegas with Puck" he laughed, now that was interesting. "I've seen Tina and Sam in passing over the years."

"You spent the 70s in Vegas" she laughed at him

He didn't respond to her taunting just looked at her with those big brown eyes and smiled at her with the crooked smile that had always gotten her. She felt her blood surge a little, he was so handsome, even more so in his modern dress, she could not believe she was sitting here with him again after all this time. It was so easy with Finn it always had been.

After the fire Finn and Rachel headed to New York City for the first time. They were free from the hold of their maker and had an eternity in front of them. They wanted to see the world, experience everything they could. In New York they had found each other though and love hit them hard and fast. Those early days in New York were some of Rachel's most favored memories. They stuck with her through everything because it was the first time her life she had felt as though she belonged with someone, she was totally connected to Finn, something that went beyond their shared blood. And their bond was strong enough to last for 109 blissful years.

* * *

_New York- October 17, 1825_

_Fall was setting in in the city and Rachel had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. She was giddy with excitement, it was running through her veins. She had never been out of Ohio and here she was, Rachel Berry, in New York City with her best friend in the world. She grabbed Finns hand dragging him to the trees excitedly. The leaves changed in Ohio but nothing like this, it was like a Rainbow in the middle of the big city. Finn laughed at Rachel's childlike joy._

_"Get me one" she said to Finn pointing up high into the tree "That red one up there"_

_Finn looked around cautiously before jumping into the air to grab the leaf. He landed without a sound and handed the leaf to her_

_"You know you could have done that yourself" he smiled a half smile at her._

_"A lady doesn't jump into trees Mr. Hudson" she said running a finger over the blood red leaf._

_"You are not a traditional lady Miss Berry" he responded the deep red of the leaf making him hungry._

_"I might be a vampire but I'm still a lady" she told him_

_"A lady of the night" he laughed_

_She slapped him playfully on the shoulder and he caught her up in a hard embrace._

_"I'm having the most amazing time with you Rachel. Thank you for suggesting New York"_

_"It is my pleasure Mr. Hudson" she smiled at him taking his hand as they strolled down the path, leaves swishing around their feet._

_They walked like that in a comfortable silence for blocks, when the trees of the park had turned into the brick structures of the inner city. And they continued to walk, all the way to the Hudson River where they sat comfortably on a bench watching the water flow by. Rachel leaned her head against Finn's strong arm taking his scent. It would be a scent that would later haunt her dreams, creep up in her memory long after he was gone. They sat there until the sun sank behind the horizon and night blanketed the city. It had been a few days since they ate and both knew they should find a nice meal but neither wanted to move from the comfort of the moment._

_"I'm hungry" Rachel finally said to him_

_"Then let's go find some dinner" he said to her rising to his feet extending a hand to help her up._

_"Your always such a gentleman" she smiled as they strolled looking for a good meal._

_"You can thank my mother for that" Finn said softly his mind drifting back to the Ohio farm he had to leave behind._

_"She must have been a good women"_

_"She was, is" He responded as they began to walk._

_Her long dress swirled around her boots, her hair pinned neatly in place. She was the vision of a well bred women. They looked like a young couple out for an evening stroll not the creatures they really were. It was their innocence that made hunting so easy for them, their prey was always unsuspecting. They were careful never to kill their prey, they would drink until they were weak and them compell them to forget. It was a comfortable way of living, though at times they both had to fight to not kill the human, blood was still their life force but they were getting better at controlling the urge and to read when a person was close to death. The breathing and heart would slow dangerously and that's when they would stop. They were learning how to live their new lives together._

_"Finn" Rachel said as they walked back into the bustling streets of the city "I want that one"_

_Finn looked across the street to where she was pointing and laughed "No way, I get to pick this time"_

_"Fine" he could hear the pout in her voice._

_He turned to look down at her, the moon reflecting off her skin and eyes. She looked beautiful and Finn felt himself reacting before he even finished his thought. Another side effect of what he was, impulsiveness. He swept Rachel up into hard hug, crushing his lips down on hers. Electricity flew between them as their embrace tightened, then he felt his fangs slide down into place. He pulled away from the heated kiss to see Rachel staring up at him, her own fangs down. She moved her lips around a little, the feeling of having them there still strange. He ran his teeth over his own fangs and smiled down at her the electricity still sizzling between them. He took her small hand in his large one_

_"Let's go find some dinner"._

_"Sure" she said "but I get to pick"

* * *

_

November 2010

"Rach…. Rach…..RACHEL" Finns voice broke into her memory.

She looked over at him, her fangs extended a far away look in her eyes. She felt her fangs retract as the memory faded. It was still strange to her how fully he was able to effect her.

"What are you thinking about?" He smiled at her.

"The night I fell in love with you Mr. Hudson"

"October 17, 1825" he said fondly

"And it never stopped" she told him honestly.


	5. What a Witch

A/N: Loving writing this! Let me know what you guys think!

* * *

December 2010

Rachel bolted awake at the sound of something crashing in her living room. It wasn't a loud noise by any means but Rachel could hear a pin drop. She glanced at the clock beside her, it was early afternoon in late December so it was already starting to get dark. The city was being blanketed with a fresh coat of snow, it was quiet outside her windows, very unusual for New York. Rachel rose slowly, not making a noise as she stood up straight. She pulled her pink plaid robe around her small frame paused to listen. She heard drawers sliding and something glass breaking on the other side of her closed door. She was like air as she drifted across the room. There was not much that Rachel feared but she was not naive either, she knew there were things out there that could harm her, even kill her. A month ago she might not have cared but having Finn back in her life was making things brighter. She had forgotten how much he brought to her life, how much she had missed him and this time she was not going to mess up again, she was not going to let him go again. She had done it once, she thought it would make things better, she was wrong. She valued her existence now, she might not have Finn back the way they had been, but his friendship was solid. Rachel lowered a hand to the door knob and twisted it slowly pulling the door open. She stood still watching the two young men rustling through her stuff, she sniffed the air around her, human with a trace of something else. She tensed, she could tell when something was supernatural. She wished Finn were here, she was strong but out numbered and she didn't know what she was facing now. They must have been able to sense her because they both turned her in direction suddenly and that's when she pounced. They ran for the door and she flew across the room behind them grabbing at one of them. The other slipped out of the door while Rachel slammed the young Asian man against the wall.

"What are you doing here" she hissed her fangs extended, adrenaline running through her veins.

He laughed at her and then she felt an awful burning in her head. It felt like it was on fire as the young man's brown eyes burnt into her. She crouched down holding her head, letting go of the man.

"Nice try Vamp" he laughed as the pain subsided in her head.

"Who are you?" she asked standing back to her full height.

"You will find out soon enough. Beware vampire, immortal isn't technically the truth"

Rachel would have lunged for him again but she remembered the pain in her head, it had weakened her.

"Is that a threat witch" she asked, she knew exactly what he was the second he inflicted the pain on her.

"It's a promise" he said laughing again before slipping out the door.

Rachel slumped to the floor holding her head. It had been years since she encountered witches. Though there had been exceptions over the years, witches and vampires were not friendly. She didn't know what they wanted but it could not be good.

* * *

Rachel was pounding on Finn's door with a full fist. If she was hitting any harder she would break the door. Where the hell was he? She put an ear to the door listening to any stirring sound but there was nothing inside the apartment. She looked over her shoulder and kicked the door open hard enough to cause the door to bounce back. She slipped into his cavernous apartment with caution, you never sneak up on a vampire and she didn't want to startle him.

"Finn" she called out taking the hallway to the living room.

The room was trashed like a rock band trashes hotel rooms. She carefully stepped over stuff as she walked through the room.

"Finn" she was getting worried now, where the heck was he?

Every room she entered as she got deeper into the apartment was worse than the one before. Whoever was here was looking for something and they were intent on finding it. The door to Finn's bedroom was pulled close and she carefully reached for the handle making sure her senses kept her aware of her surroundings. The room was dark and in disarray, Rachel flipped the switch on illuminating the room. Rachel gasped, there was blood everywhere. Not enough to kill a person but it was smeared all over, on the walls, across the sheets on the bed and on the floor. There had been a serious struggle here and she felt her stomach sink. She approached the wall near the bed and ran a finger through the blood bringing it to her lips. She coughed at it's bitter taste and gagged a little, defiantly witch blood. It was disgusting. She tasted a few more drops of blood, all witch, until she reached a puddle in front of the door. She brought it to her lips and tasted Finn. Her whole body tensed, she had to find him, now.

* * *

Finn opened his eyes, his head was pounding. He got a sense of de ja vu as he looked around at his surroundings. It was like 1823 again and he was locked in the basement of that farmhouse in Ohio. Only he wasn't with others of his kind, he could sense danger deep inside of him. He tried to move an arm and the silver chain burned into his wrist. He hissed as his fangs slid into place, he was pissed. He looked around at his surroundings his eyes falling on a slumped form across the room. A form he recognized well despite the horrible lighting.

"Puck" he hissed at the form straining against the chains.

Puck didn't move but just remained slumped and unmoving. What the hell was going on? Where were they?

"Puckerman" Finn tried louder the form across the room stirring to consisness.

Puck strained against the chains as he became aware of his surroundings. Finn could hear his skin sizzling against the silver.

"Hudson?"

"Where are we?" he asked

"Hell if I know man, last thing I remember was getting some voodoo mind sizzling my brains and before I could move I was being wrapped in silver and carted away"

Finn shook at the realization, the same had happened to him.

Above them they heard voices

"What do you mean you didn't get her?" a strong female voice said

"She caught us, I mind zapped her but Blake had taken off already. I mind zapped her but he had the silver" the male voice said to her

"We need at least three of them for this to work" the female voice hissed in anger "Go get her"

"She is strong" the male voice said again "and our element of surprise is gone."

"I know she is strong, she is over 200 years old" the female stated the obvious.

Finn looked across the room at Puck, he was staring back at him.

"Rachel" Finn exclaimed.

"Berry is back?" Puck questioned

"Yeah" Was all Finn could say, he felt his world crashing down.

"I thought she was in London" Puck said

"You keeping tabs on her?" Finn asked

"You fucking her again" Puck shot back

"Irrelevant"

"I think it is relevant"

"No…. we are just friends"

"Friends, you and Berry? Your joking right"

"What is that supposed to mean" Finn was getting annoyed with this it had nothing to do with the situation they were in.

"You guys were just so hot and heavy for like hundreds of years. You don't just become friends after that."

"Can we get back on topic here"

"Sure" Puck laughed, he loved riling up Finn.

"What do we do?"

"We have to get the fuck out of here" Puck stated the obvious.

"No shit" Finn snapped at him.

"No need to be hostile Hudson" Puck smirked at him.

Finn could not believe that Puck could still be such a bastard at a time like this, there very lives hung in the balance. He didn't know what the witches wanted but he knew it didn't end well for them.

* * *

Rachel didn't even know where to start to look for him. All she could think about was the lifetime of memories they had together and how much she truly loved him. She had no idea what was going on but she knew it was not good when witches were involved. She had been over Finn's apartment more than once and came up with no leads. Whoever had taken him had been in and out without leaving much more than some smears of blood. Gross disgusting witch blood. Convinced she could do no more here she hit the snowy streets of her city. She was blatantly aware of her surroundings, taking in every scent, every trace looking for something she would recognize. But the city was filled with people and made looking for something important damn near impossible. She didn't want to go back to her apartment that would solve nothing but where the heck was she supposed to go. She couldn't just wonder around the city hoping to come across a lead when her Finn was missing. She was boiling with anger, she wanted to rip the throat out of the next person she saw and it took all of her strength to reign that in.

"Rachel Berry" she heard her name from behind

She spun ready to attack. She could smell the witch before she even heard her. What was going on, she went decades without any sign of witches and in a matter of hours they were all over. Her fangs glistened in the snowy light as she spun around and lunged at the girl. She screamed and held out a hand "I'm here to help you".

Rachel froze in place, her face contoured into pure evil. Thank god the streets were deserted because this could have been a big issue. She got her emotions in check and closed her mouth allowing her fangs to retract.

"Go on" Rachel snapped.

"I know who took them, why they took them and where they are" the girl said bluntly.

"Who are you"

"Santana Lopez" she began approaching Rachel "Come on, we can talk as we walk".

Rachel stared at Santana. The young witch was beautiful with dark skin and long black hair. Rachel could not help but be a bit jealous of the beautiful girl before her.

"Come on vampire" she said pulling her arm.

Rachel could not help but wonder if this was a trick, she was still on high alert of her surroundings. The snatch and grab had not worked out this morning and they could be trying to trick her but she had to test the waters.

"What the fuck is going on" she asked her voice laced with anger.

"You want to find your friends right, that is where we are going"

"That is not what I meant witch" she shot back

"What do you want to know then?"

"What is with your involvement"

"How do you mean?" Santana asked.

"I haven't seen a witch in years and now I have two trying casing my place and you popping up"

"My ancestor was the one who made you daywalkers. Her association with the vampires is like a dark cloud on our families history."

Rachel was shocked. She knew a witch had cursed the ink in their tattoos that had allowed them to walk in the daylight but not much more. She had only seen the witch from afar, she had been the makers second in command. They had an agenda of evil they were trying to accomplish but when the maker met his death the witch no long came around.

"My family comes from a long line of powerful and respected witches. Until my ancestor joined ranks with the vampires, since then we have been shunned. Exiled away from the magical world and looked at as lepers. After your maker was killed my ancestor tried to merge back into our world. They put a curse on our family, giving us amazing magic but an inability to truly tap into it. To remove the curse we must shed the blood of at least three of you at a forgiveness ceremony."

"Three vampires?" Rachel asked her mind trying to process the story

"Three Daywalkers, my ancestors magic must be broken to restore ours" she said evenly.

"So you have no power?" she asked

"We have the ability to use other witches to convey our spells. We have been doing it for years but we want our family restored to it's proper standing, we want to use our own magic and not have to use weak followers"

"So without them you are unable to use your magic"

"Correct, they are our catalysts. I'm a very powerful witch but I can't even sum up a simple spell"

"Then why are you trying to help me?" Rachel asked honestly.

Her feet were getting wet as they trudged forward through the deepening snow. The cold didn't bother her but she hated the feeling of wet feet. She wasn't sure if it was her discomfort that was adding to her feelings of dread or just the situation itself.

"I think I can break the curse without having to kill you" Santana looked at Rachel

"Kill me" Rachel had to laugh at that

"Yes kill you" she repeated deathly serious.

"I'm 207 years old, I could rip out your throat right now"

"But you won't, you need me to find your boyfriend"

"He's not my boyfriend" she repeated

"Whatever" the witch said "Let me try the spell, the humanity spell"

"How do you mean?"

"I want to restore you to your human forms. Give you human life again, then the curse will technically be broken because you will no longer be a vampire" the witch said.

"You want to make us human?" Rachel laughed.

Sure immortality sucked but who wants to give up the strength of what she was to become mortal again.

"Yeah"

"What makes you think this is something I would want?"

"You had your life taken away at what?"

"20"

"20. Think about all you have missed" she snuck a look at Rachel "Babies, A Family, Real Friends, Getting to grow old with someone"

Rachel sighed. Those things were the things she had always wanted, the things that had torn her and Finn apart 76 years ago.

"Start talking witch" she said as they trudged


	6. Fight

A/N: Who is ready for some action!

* * *

Santana led Rachel to an old warehouse down by the river. The docks were desolate in the heavily falling snow, the cities residents tucked safely in their homes. Rachel's eyes scanned the area, her senses on high alert. She couldn't help but think this might still be a trap but she had no choice but to trust this woman. Worse case scenario, she was die with Finn, and that was enough for her. Santana slowed her paced before stopping at the corner of the building. She held her finger to her lips and listened to the silence that was enveloping them. She looked down at Rachel and said in a voice barely audible

"Do you hear anything?"

It was a known fact that vampires had heightened senses, Rachel could hear far better than the witch before her could ever image. Rachel stilled and just listened, she heard the waves lapping against the moors behind them, she could hear the crackle of the snow hitting the tin roof about them and not anything more. The city was silent around them, the snow creating a blanket on everything. She shook her head at Santana who shot her an understanding look. She moved closer to the Rachel and Rachel had to admit that the boldness of this witch made her trust her a little more. Rachel could kill her right here, on the spot, with one quick movement and they both knew this. Santana's voice was low, so low that Rachel wondered if a human would even be able to decipher it.

"They are in the basement, they have them chained in silver. Across the chest, wrists and ankles"

"They?" Rachel questioned her

"Your boy and the loud one with the Mohawk"

"Puck" she said lowly.

She had not seen Puck in over a century and last she had heard he still rammed around Columbus, his old stomping grounds. She wondered what he had been doing in New York, how they had all ended up in New York at the same time. The thought made her uneasy, she had to wonder if their actions had been influenced by some kind of spell.

"My great aunt is the one in charge here, she has the help of 5 other witches, well technically they are warlocks" Santana continued.

"Your willing to risk your family?" Rachel asked in shock.

Santana thought for a moment, Rachel wondered if she had not considered this before or if she was just processing the question.

"Yes" Santana finally answered her question.

"But why?"

"This part of my family, they dabble in the black arts. They want their power back to gain their own personal achievements. They are going to use their magic at any cost. They want vengeance, against the vampires, humans and even their own kind. My parents" she froze for a moment "my parents were good. They wanted to help people. They were against using magic for personal gain."

"What happened to them?" Rachel could not stop herself from asking.

"Depends on who you ask" Santana said bitterly

Rachel realized at that moment that Santana was a different breed from the witches she had come across in her travels. She had an old soul.

"So how do we do this?" Rachel questioned, leaving the history lesson behind.

"I will create an ice curse, it will freeze them for a short window of time. Get in the basement, get your boys and get out. We will hold it for as long as possible but Rachel be prepared to have to fight your way out. My great Aunt is stronger than either of us, it will be hard to hold the curse on her and if we break it, for even a moment, you might be on your own" she said honestly.

"Will she hurt you?" Rachel questioned.

"She might" Santana sighed.

* * *

Santana and a young witch she had summoned had snuck into the catwalk above the open warehouse below. She moved quickly lighting her candles and using hard balls of snow Rachel had made to initiate the spell. Santana lined the balls up around the candle and the two witches began chanting quietly to themselves. The candle flickered slightly as they fell into a trance. Rachel watched from a doorway as the 4 witches moved around in the warehouse to prepare for their ceremony. Rachel noticed that two were missing, the two who had been in her apartment earlier. She crouched waiting for something to happen wondering if the young witch was strong enough to even make this work. Suddenly with a flash of lightening the witches froze in place and Rachel sprung forward, she had to find the basement. She tried a few doors as the witches in the balcony above them chanted louder, the candle flickering wildly, the snow balls turning into ice. Rachel finally found the door she needed and hurled herself into the musty dampness of the basement. Memories of her past shot through her as she ran down the unlit hallway and burst into a large room. She noticed the back of the door was covered in silver and avoided it carefully. She could feel Finn and Puck before she could see them, their bond of shared blood shot their pain radiating through her. She doubled over at the unexpected sensation. She had forgotten that this could happen. She pushed the feelings aside and rose up darting to the form closest to her. She looked down at Puck, his fangs were out as he boarded on unconsciousness. His eyes were glazed over, not seeing her and she pulled her jacket from her body wrapping her hands in it. Her brown hair fell into her face as she grabbed at the chain around his ankles. The chain was dug deep into his skin and as she pulled the end hit her forearm burning her skin. She bit back a cry on pain and moved to the remaining chains. They left deep gashes in his skin as she pulled them off and threw them in the corner, fumbling with her bundled hands. Puck didn't move, he was weak, drained and she dropped her coat tearing into her wrist with her fangs. As she did so she felt a surge in the room and she hoped that Santana and her witch were holding strong upstairs. She held her dripping wrist to his lips

"Drink Puck" she coaxed.

He barely moved and she was reeling with anxiety as she smeared her blood on his lips. His tongue darted out a little as she felt the wound on her wrist beginning to close.

"Damn it Puckerman, come on"

The drop of blood from his tongue perked him up enough and he grabbed onto her wrist drinking deeply from her, holding her hand tight against his face. She pulled her arm away as he began to heal on the spot and fumbled over to Finn. Her Finn, he looked awful.

"Puck my coat" she said as he grabbed it and tossed it at her.

She wrapped her hands again and moved onto the chains holding Finn back. She removed them as carefully as possible as he moaned in agony, the sound sending chills down her spine and an ache to her heart. She was just removing the last of the chains, Puck pacing behind her, his strength regaining with each passing second. Above her she heard a loud crashing sound and fear ran through her veins.

"Come on Berry" Puck hissed. He didn't know what was going on but he could tell it wasn't good. She tore into her other wrist and put it to Finns lips rubbing the red life source across them

"Finn drink, please Finn" she pleaded with him much more hurried than she had been before.

Finn responding drinking hungrily from her torn skin. She could feel herself grow weaker with the loss of blood and she pulled away from him. She watched as Finn began to heal just as Puck had as a surge of energy soared through he building.

"Rach" he said looking up at her

"No time Finn, come on" she pleaded with him as Puck pulled him to his feet.

He grew stronger as her blood coursed through his veins as they ran for the doorway to the outside

"Watch the door, it's covered in silver" she warned as they ran down the dank hallway and up the stairs to their escape.

They pounded into the open warehouse and were met with chaos. Santana and her friend were crouched on the catwalk as the old witch's henchmen shot bolts of energy at them. When Santana saw them come through the door she grabbed the young witch and they ran for the roof escape. The energy from the witches below electrifying the catwalk as they ran on it. Rachel felt Finn and Puck crouch beside her, their fangs extended.

"We have to take out the old one" Finn hissed

"No, she has no magic ability" Rachel responded "The warlocks are the danger"

"I fucking hate witches" Puck said right before they split directions.

Finn ran at one of the young men like a blur grabbing him and twisting his neck with ease. His body fell to the floor with a slump alerting the others to the presence in the room. They were out numbered as the old witch began barking orders at her hit men. Puck lunged for one taking him down to the ground. The warlock struggled under Puck's weight as Puck bit down on his neck. The acidic witch blood making him gag as he ripped at the guys neck. Then they were hit with the mind scramble, the three of them falling to the floor, holding their heads. They were useless against it and Rachel felt them approaching her. At some point the two from before had returned and they advanced on Puck and Finn, clearly seeing them as more of threat than her. The old witch laughed with delight as they pulled Puck and Finn to the middle of the room. Rachel had to do something, she had to break the young Asians concentration. She summoned all the strength she had to rise to her feet, her brains felt like they were melting. He was close to her, she just had to break him. Her eyes blurred from the pain as she stumbled towards him and slammed into him. He gasped in surprise as he fell to the ground beside her, his spell broken. Her head immediately felt relief as she ran across the room and grabbed the witch about to stake Puck, she threw him across the room as Finn used his long legs to kick the one away from him. He rose to his feet and ran at the young warlock grabbing him and tossing his across the room. Rachel looked over her shoulder, she could see the rage in Finn's eyes, she had never seen this side of his nature before. It scared her a little and exhilarated her even more. Finn had moved his sights to the old witch who was quietly trying to escape the room, Finn ran at her and grabbed her bringing her face to his. His eyes black as coal, his fangs extended, anger contorting his beautiful features.

"Bad idea witch" he hissed

"How dare you speak down to me devil" she cried back "you monsters ruined my family."

"I'm going to ruin you" he spoke evenly.

Rachel ran to him and grabbed him

"Finn" she pushed him back

"This one is mine Rach"

"Finn, it's over. Let her go" she exclaimed.

"Are you fucking kidding Berry" Puck cried out "Kill her Finn"

"Finn, no" Rachel coaxed "She is useless, she has no power on her own. We killed her power"

Finn looked from Rachel to Puck and back again. His human nature fighting against him vampire nature. He wanted to rip her throat out but something inside him told him not to.

"This is a fate worse than death for her." Rachel pointed out.

"Do it Finn" Puck shouted

"No she's right Puckerman" Finn began "no witch will ever want to work with her when this get's out"

"Then I'll do it" Puck lunged at her snapping her neck in one fluid moment.

For some reason, deep inside Rachel was glad Puck had done that. Maybe it was that she just didn't want Finn to do it. She wanted to be sure she could pull him back from the edge and she had been able too.

Rachel explained the whole story to the men as they trudged through the snow away from the warehouse. She had no idea what had happened to Santana but her story rang in her head and the idea of the humanity spell hung in her mind. The idea seemed amazing to her, to be mortal again. To have a family and a future with an end, not an immortal life forever stuck in time. She wanted to repay Santana for her help, for going against her nature to help her mortal enemies, but she had to get all three guys on tap, they needed three for the curse to be broken.

* * *

They were all seated comfortably in Finn's apartment, feeding from their donated blood, much to Puck's dismay. Rachel took a deep breath and finally spoke

"I have a proposition for you guys, something that will


	7. Epilouge

A/N: This is it guys, let me know what you think!

* * *

"No fucking way Berry, I like my immorality" Puck said from his seat on the couch next to Finn.

"Seriously Puckerman, will you just listen to me"

"I have been Rachel and all I hear is blah, blah, blah as always"

Rachel rolled her eyes at Puck, must he always be immature.

"You don't want a normal life?" she pressed him.

"NO. I've been like this for 187 years, I can't just turn around and start living a "normal" life" he shouted using air quotes for the emphasis on normal.

"Are you afraid of change?" she taunted

"Who are you to determine what is normal Berry. This life I lead, this is normal for me"

"Think about it Puck. To be able to live in one place. Have actual friends, romance, create a family"

"I have everything I need Rach. I'm a rambler, I like this life" Puck said evenly.

"I remember you being pissed about what happened to us once upon a time"

"That was a LONG time ago Berry. I've adapted"

Rachel glanced at Finn but he was staring off into space. She wasn't sure where he was but he wasn't in this room with them.

"Finn?"

"I'm sorry Rachel, but I have to agree with Puck on this one" Finn said softly.

"Are you kidding me, this life cannot be better than then life we can make together, as humans. I mean think about all the food you can eat" she pleaded.

"Rach, I care about more than food. I have not eaten anything in over 180 years"

"Well... what about getting to be with me?"

"We don't need to be human to be together Rach"

"You really want to grow old Rachel. To loose your youth, to grow weak and feeble. To watch Finn grow old. You want to watch him die, or have him watch you die? To know that someday one of you will have to say goodbye to the other, forever. Someday that isn't so far away from now. We've been alive for a long time, you want to give it all up for a chance to be something that you haven't been in almost 2 centuries?"

Rachel stared at Puck

"You want to watch all those you come to love die, maybe loose a child, a close friend. What about if you die young, being mortal if tough. Car accidents, disease, violence. What if you do this and before you even get to live this life your dreaming of something tragic happens."

Rachel was quiet, she hadn't thought about this side of it. She had been so caught up in the idea of moving to some little town with Finn. Buying a house with a little white picket fence, to have children and make friends. Spend summers barbecuing in the back yard, winter's playing in the snow with their little ones. To raise and watch their children grow together, to become Grandparents sitting on an old porch. But that vision didn't include morality, maybe it was because death wasn't something that was a part of her existence, or maybe it was because she couldn't think of Finn as anything but what he was now. Eternally 20 years old; young, strong, handsome and vibrant. Finn looked up at her with those brown eyes and she knew she could never loose him. She had only thought of the good side of this thing, she never thought of the bad side.

"Well what about Santana?"

"What about her" Puck laughed "she's a witch Rach."

"She helped me save you, if it were not for her we would probably all be dead right now"

Puck rolled his eyes, it was crazy how they were said to be soulless creatures and yet Rachel had so much of it.

"I have an idea" Finn said finally joining the conversation "She needs bloodshed to break the curse, what if we do the ceremony, give her the blood she needs. It will be a risky job on our parts but I think if we feed right before it happens we should have enough strength to handle the blood loss. We will bring some blood for afterwards and get the witch to promise to feed it to us. It should work to all of our advantages, Rachel will repay the debt she feels she owes and the good witch will get her magic back."

It seemed like such a simple idea that neither Puck or Rachel commented on it. It was a 'why didn't I think of that' type of moment.

* * *

And so Finn, Rachel and a reluctant Puck put the plan together to contact Santana and do the ceremony that would restore the magic to her family after almost 200 years. It took Rachel a while to locate the young witch, Puck continually saying they should just give up on this. But Rachel had to help her, she owed her life to this witch, she owed Finn's life as well, her one true love. Rachel was more than ready to take her relationship back to the romantic side with Finn but she wanted to finish this situation with Santana first. It was a cold and windy night when they shed their blood for the young witch. They were in the old warehouse down by the docks that the melee had gone down in. Santana had the young witch with her again. In the middle of the floor they had built a small fire, they had surrounded the fire with burning candles and as they began to chant the flames flickered. Puck, Finn and Rachel stood around the burning flames, they bit into their own skin holding their bleeding wrists above the flames which had shrunk to embers as the witches controlled the flames. Their blood dripped into the fire creating leaping flames as it touched them. They watched in awe as she seemed to glow as her magic was restored to her. The vampires felt themselves growing weak but held their bleeding wrists above the fire as electricity leap around the room. Rachel felt as though she was going to pass out, she was not sure they would be able to release enough blood for this to work. She was light headed and swaying on the spot. She looked across the flames into Finn's brown eyes. He mouthed 'I Love You Rach' to her which gave her the strength to hold on. And then the whole room went dark and Rachel collapsed to the ground. She was awoken to the feel of blood on her lips as she looked up into Santana's eyes. She was feeding Rachel from the blood they brought.

"Thanks for your sacrifice. You could have died" Santana said to her

"Your welcome" she said weakly.

It was special bond that Rachel had formed with the witch and she knew that she would always have an ally in Santana. The next day Puck left, back to his rambling ways, though Rachel was pretty sure that despite his hatred of witches he had slept with Santana. Puck would never change, he had been a womanizer in his human days and remained one in his afterlife. Rachel was sure she would hear from him again in the future, Puck always seemed to pop back into their lives. And honestly she didn't mind, as much as she and Puck didn't see eye to eye he was a part of their past. They had spent some good times together in the old days, when life was simpler and they didn't have to hide who they were quite as much.

* * *

Rachel moved out of her small apartment and into the large one that she would share with Finn. She had walked away from his 76 years before because she thought she was missing out on life, that she was tied down to one man for so long that she had lost herself.

_1934_

_"Your breaking up with me?" Finn said in disbelief_

_"I'm sorry Finn, I need to move on. I can't spend forever being your girlfriend"_

_"Rachel I don't understand?"_

_"Finn you can't give me anything that I really want. A family, children, a life that doesn't exist in the shadow of night"_

_"Nobody can give you that Rachel" he yelled_

_"I know Finn"_

_"Then what is the issue"_

_"I've been Finn Hudson's girlfriend for the last 121 years. I think it's time to move on and just be Rachel Berry"_

_"You are Rachel Berry" _

_"Finn, don't doubt my love for you, it might just be eternal, but this is something I have to do"_

_"Rachel if you leave, now, don't come back" he threatened_

_She leaned up, kissed his cheek and turned on her heel, disappearing into the fog before he could see her cry.  
_

But she had been wrong, because Finn was all she needed in her life, a life that she was more than ready to spend with Finn. Theirs was a dark romance but it was theirs, eternally.


End file.
